Postacie epizodyczne z LzCP
Strona na której są zgromadzone postacie epizodyczne z LzCP. Wszystkie są autorstwa TA JEDYNA I NIEPOWTARZALNA WIKU$$KA (Don't touch!). Lilka Informacje Lilka jest lemurem katta z przyszłości. Ma 17 lat. Jej rodzicami są Asia i Alan. Ma młodszą siostrę Jessicę. Lubi podrywać chłopaków (pomimo faktu, iż ma chłopaka). Nie przepada za walką i nauką, woli imprezować, jednak gdy zniknęła Jessy, Lilka poszukiwała jej. Bardzo dobrze tańczy i śpiewa. Jak na razie, pojawia się tylko w odcinku "Powrót do przyszłości". Wygląd Lilka wyglada jak normaly lemur katta, jednak ma blond włosy z zielono- różowymi pasemkami. Relacje Z Jessy Lilka kocha dokuczać Jessy, a Jessy kocha dokuczać Lilce. Jednak gdy Jessy zniknęła, Lilka jej szukała, a jedną z niewielu rzeczy, jakie Jessy pamiętała, była Lilka. Zachowują się jak typowe rodzeństwo. Jessy nie pochwala zachowania siostry (w stosunku do chłopaków). Piosenki Modelka - w duecie z Jessy Usagi Usa jest córką Miliko z przyszłości. Ma 13 lat. Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka to Jessica. W przeciwieństwie do matki jest strasznie strachliwa, choć udaje odważną. Pojawiła się tylko raz, więc mało o niej wiadomo. Wygląd Jak typowy lemur katta. Jest dość niska. Na głowie ma blond odango.Dla tych co nie wiedzą: to taki rodzaj fryzury, popularny w Japoni Dolores Informacje Dolores jest samicą delfina pacyficznego. Mieszka w delfinarium w Krakowie, gdzie jest wielką gwiazdą. Ma 20 delfinich lat. Jej trenerką jest Marta. Dolores lubi pływać i jeść ryby. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Doris. Wygląd Dolores wygląda jak typowy delfin pacyficzny. Roma Informacje Roma to lemurzyca katta. Po raz pierwszy (I jedyny) pojawia się w odc. Roma i Julian. Pochodzi z Rzymu (patrz: Ciekawostki). Jest o rok młodsza od Juliana. Uwielbia kiczowate błyskotki. Kocha taniec (o ile to tańcem mozna nazwać). Ma 2 służące. Wygląd Wygląda jak typowy lemur katta. Jest niższa od Juliana. Na głowie ma blond włosy, które spina w koka (dzięki czemu dorównuje we wzroście Julkowi). We włosach często ma czerwonego kwiatka. Ciekawostki *Jej imię po przetłumaczeniu oznacza Rzym Dionizy Informacje Dionizy jest starym i mądrym żółwiem wodnym w zoo w Krakowie. Występuje w tle kilku odcinków. Ma żonę, która została przeniesiona do innego zoo. Dionizy lubi pływać wśród bąbelków i zbierać perły dla swojej żony, bo wierzy, że ją kiedyś odnajdzie. Sugar Informacje Sugar jest kotem. W przeszłości był pianistą, fortepioanistą oraz keybordzistą JoAnny. Obecnie gra w słynnym zespole rockowym. Tancerzami, którzy tańczą do jego muzyki i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są 3PSY, a w szczególności Paul Muzyka Najsłynniejszymi utworami Sugara są skompowane przez niego "Summer"(filmik z lewej) oraz "Dance 4ever" (filmik z prawej). left|320px right|320px Dj KotU Informacje Dj KotU to jeden z najpopularniejszych muzycznych osobowosci świata. Wiekszosć jego płyt osiągneła status Platynowej płyty, a dwie Diamentowej Płyty. Prawdziwe nazwisko Dj KotU brzmi Carl Germanotta. Najprawdopodobniej Dj KotU pochodzi z Rosji. Piosenki Najpopularniejszym utworem Dj KotU jest Adin, Dwa, Tri (filmik na dole). full|center|403 px 3PSY Informacje 3PSY składa się z psów rasy chihuahua. Stała się popularna po wygranej w IV edycji "Animal can dance". Jej inicjatorem jest Ivan. Ivan Ivan jest najstarszy w grupie. To on ma ostateczny głos. Jest biały z brązową łatką na lewym oku. Paul jest jego młodszym bratem, a Kim dziewczyną. Paul Paul to cały biały i bardzo umięśniony chihuahua. Jest młodszym bratem Ivana i przyjacielem Sugara. Jest zakochany w Kelly. Kim Kimberly jest beżowym chihuahua. Jej chłopakiem jest Ivan. Przyjaźni się z oddziałem Joanny, a w szczególności z Charlotte. Taniec center|670px Przypisy Kategoria:WiKuSsKa Kategoria:Lemury Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Delfiny Kategoria:Żółwie